1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external speaker device having a holder means for a superminiature tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various in-pocket-type superminiature tape recorders have been developed and these tape recorders serve not only as a dictating device but also to enjoy music.
However, the whole device is too small to have a speaker, or even with a speaker, it is too small in diameter to enjoy music or the like.
Therefore, in such superminiature tape recorders, it is necessary to provide an external speaker device having a large diameter which is separately connected to the superminiature tape recorder.
These speaker devices, however, are only connected to a tape recorder by means of a lead wire and no attention is paid to engagement of the tape recorder with the speaker device, so that there is a problem in operation when using or moving it.